dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Aaron Yan
Perfil thumb|250px|Aaron Yan * Nombre artístico: Aaron Yan * Nombre: 炎亞綸 / Yan Ya Lun * Nombre real: 吳庚霖 / Wu Geng Lin * Profesión: Cantante, Compositor, Actor, Modelo * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Taipéi, Taiwán * Estatura: 177 cm * Peso: 64 kg * Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra * Agencia: Comic International Productions Biografía Es un cantante, compositor, actor y modelo taiwanés. Desde pequeño, su familia se traslado Connecticut, Estados Unidos de América, donde asistió a la escuela primaria durante cinco años. Mas adelante se mudo devuelta a Taiwan para continuar con sus estudios secundarios. Estudio hasta el segundo año en la Universidad de la Cultura China, donde tomó un curso de periodismo. Sin embargo, debido a la gran influencia de su carrera había dejado sus estudios. poco después se trasladó a Jin Wen, para continuar sus estudios en Universidad de Ciencia y Tecnología, donde asistió a un programa de postgrado en inglés. Yan fue el miembro más joven en unirse a Fahrenheit luego de esto la empresa cambio su nombre de Wu Geng Lin a Aaron Yan. Fue el primer miembro en sacar un disco en solitario, con el cual logro un gran éxito y se posiciono como uno de los más vendidos del 2011 en Taiwán. Actualmente Aaron continúa con su carrera de cantante como solista. Ha lanzado diversos álbumes los que han tenido buena recepción dentro y fuera de Taiwán. Dramas * Kiss, Love and Taste (Jiangsu TV, 2019) * Please Give Me A Pair of Wings (iQiyi, 2019) * Memories of Love (Dragon TV, 2018) * Refresh Man (SETTV, 2016) * Dear Mom (SETTV, 2015 cameo) * Fall In Love With Me (SETTV, 2014) * A Time of Love (KBSN, Hong Kong TBS, 2014) * Just You (SETTV, 2013) * Miracle for Alice (GTV, 2012) * Sunshine Angel (GTV, 2011) * Gloomy Salad Days (PTS 2010) * Love Buffet (GTV, 2010) * K.O.3an Guo (2009) (Aparición especial) * Mysterious Incredible Terminator (FTV, 2008) * They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) * The X-Family (GTV, 2007) * KO One (GTV, 2005) * It Started With A Kiss (CTV, 2005) * An Shi Ai Mei Hui (AzioTV, 2004) Películas * Sky Lantern (2018) * The New Year's Eve of Old Lee (2016) * Select Game (2016) Discografia 'Taiwan' 'Albums' Mini-Albums 'Japon' Single Temas para Dramas * I Want to Fly (我要飞翔) para Please Give Me A Pair of Wings (2019) * Everlasting Moment (最久的瞬間) para Memories of Love (2018) * Wooden Puppet (木头人) para Love or Spend (2016) * Monologue (独活) para The Legend of Qin (2016) * Your happiness is my happiness para My Ghost Friend (2015) * Half (二分之) (juno a G.NA) para Fall In Love With Me (2014) * This Is Not Me (這不是我) para Fall In Love With Me (2014) * The Excessive Me (多餘的我) para Fall In Love With Me (2014) * Taipei Dreamin (台北沉睡了) para Fall In Love With Me (2014) *''Mei Gui Ju (沒規矩) No rules'' para Fall In Love With Me (2014) *''Wei Yi De Mei Gui (唯一的玫瑰) The only rose'' para Fall In Love With Me (2014) * Dang Bu Zhu De Tai Yang (挡不住的太阳) para Just You (2013) * Bei Wang Lu para Spring Love (2013) * Ji Nian Ri (紀念日) Anniversary Day para King Flower (2013) * Yuan Lai para Miracle for Alice (2012) Curiosidades * Ex-grupo Mandopop: Fahrenheit * Estudios: Jin Wen University of Science and Technology (comunicación social). * Idiomas: Mandarín e Ingles (fluido), Hokkien cantonés y japonés (intermedio). * El es el vocalista tenor del grupo. * Cada miembro de Fahrenheit representa una temporada o temperatura que va de la mano con sus diferentes personalidades; Aaron representa el frío invierno y su temperatura es 41 grados. * Aaron es primordialmente de origen chino pero también declaró tener ascendencia holandesa, específicamente es 1/16. * En 2010, fue elegido el idol más popular en Taiwán, así como idol más conocido a nivel mundial, este resultado fue por una encuesta hecha por la revista taiwanesa "POP" y dicha encuesta fue respondida por fans de todo el mundo. * Aaron sufrió un desgarro en un ligamento de la rodilla mientras se preparaba para el album debut de su grupo. Esta lesión ocasionó que el grupo se presentara durante cuatro meses como un trío despertando una ola de rumores con respecto a el y sus funciones dentro del grupo, sin embargo, Aaron calló a los medios presentándose en los escenarios con muletas. * Hizo su entrada al cine chino junto con la actriz coreana Kim So Eun. * Admira profundamente a la cantante Rainie Yang, llegando a cantarle "Ai Mei" en uno de sus programas. * Se dice que es el que más lamento la salida de Wu Chun del grupo, ya que era el que más allegado estaba a él, de hecho él fue el primero en enterarse de que Chun no renovaría contrato con la compañía que los maneja y por ende dejaría la banda. * Ante los persistentes rumores de desintegración del grupo anuncio que para mediados de este 2012, lanzarían un álbum nuevo solo que ahora como trío. * A mediados de enero se dio a conocer que sería intervenido en los próximos días para retirarle un tumor de grasa que tenía en el pecho. El mismo lo publico en su weibo, y les pidió a sus fans que no se preocuparan, ya que el tumor era benigno y que todo saldria bien. * Yan cantó en solitario para la banda sonora del drama The X-Family, "Yuan Yi Bu el Ni". Además, cantó un dúo llamado "I Love You" con su colega más joven, Liu Li Yang, una canción que también aparece en el segundo álbum de la banda, junto a Fahrenheit. * En el ultimo encuentro de elenco de Refresh Man lloró, cosa que sorprendio a muchos debido a que fue la primera vez que lloró en una despedida de uno de sus dramas. * En noviembre de 2018 tras acusaciones de infidelidad por parte de un ex-novio, Aaron declaró que era gay. * Tras el escándalo de infidelidad, se desató el rumor que decía que durante sus actividades en Fahrenheit estuvo enamorado de Jiro Wang, a lo que en una entrevista Wu Chun salió a la defensa de ambos. Enlaces *Baike Baidu *Movie Douban *Wikipedia *Facebook Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería Imagejsi.jpg Aaron Yan-1507403736.jpg Aaron Yan-0.jpg Aaron Yan-1.jpg Tumblr nm4o3yF6BQ1qcod4fo3 r5 500.png Aaron Yan-1507403626.jpg Aaron Yan-2.jpg Aaron Yan-3.jpg Videografía Aaron Yan - The Next Me|The Next Me Aaron Ya n- I Can See Nothing but You|I Can See Nothing but You Aaron Yan - Could you still love me|Could you still love me Aaron Yan - The Moment|The Moment (Drama Ver) Aaron Yan - Memo| Memo Aaron Yan - My Turn| My Turn Aaron Yan -The Hidden Truth|The Hidden Truth 炎亞綸 Aaron Yan -台北沉睡了 Taipei Dreamin'- Official MV HD (｢夢遊私台北｣文字寫真書概念主題歌)|Taipei Dreamin Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWCompositor Categoría:TWSolista